Castle
'''Castle' is the leader and founder of Omega Point. He has a gift of highly advanced telekinetic powers. =Biography= Early Life= Not much is known about Castle's past, but he did talk about how he met Kenji when Kenji was only a little kid. Castle came up to the boy and introduced himself but when Kenji took his time to respond, Castle believed that he scared him. After about a solid thirty seconds of silence, Kenji introduced himself to Castle in a such a formal manner, it made the man immediately fall in love with him. He also mentions he had sons. |-|Shatter Me= Castle appears at the end of the book, at Omega Point. He first talks to Juliette, stating that he has heard about her and is finally glad they can meet. Then he gives her a tour of Omega Point, demonstrating his psychokinesis at one point and aweing Juliette. Castle also frequently tells her to harness her power, which she doesn't quite understand. |-|Unravel Me= Castle's role is clearly depicted in Unravel Me. In this book, Castle allows Juliette to truly study and expirement with her 'Energy, all in preparation for the battle that is yet to come. The uprising against The Reestablishment. He studies and controls every rebel's superpower in order for each one of them to reach their full potential and to be able to use this for the battle. Castle plays a major role in Juliette's character development. In this book, we also learn more about Castle's calm and collected persona, especially during the most hectic of times. |-|Ignite Me= Castle first appears as a shell shocked victim of trauma, since, after all, every single thing that he has built and dreamed of has been destroyed. He spends all day sitting in a chair, staring off into space, and only moves to eat and go to the bathroom. Juliette finds it shocking that the once charismatic and passionate man has been reduced to only a thin husk of his brilliant former self. Luckily, this change is not permanent, and after a bit of drama involving Adam and Juliette, Castle speaks up for the first time in days, chuckling about how she always makes things more interesting. Needless to say, the remaining Omega Point members are overjoyed to have their leader back. However, for the rest of the book, Castle rests the role of leader on Juliette's shoulders and supports her from behind. In Ignite Me, Castle is sort of a reminder of why the "good Juliette" image was a failure and why she must now turn her sweet into vinegar and go throw her badassery all over the Reestablishment. |-|Restore Me= Characteristics Personality Castle is a strong and well fit leader, despite usually always smiling softly. When talking to Juliette, he uses a soft voice and is godly patient with her. Showing that he knows how to be composed and patient with people, this lead Juliette to wish for him to yell at her instead of his calm voice. Unfortunately, his compassion is also his downfall. The entire foundation of Omega Point is the dream that one day people will be able to live without fear of the Reestablishment, or those with supernatural abilities. And so the planning never quite crosses that bridge to reality. Castle tries to see all of the good in the world, but this blocks out evaluating all of the bad that could come as well. This leads him to underestimate his enemies and causes the destruction of Omega Point. Appearance Castle is thin and fit. Even though he's only in his 40's, he looks to be over 100 years old from the streak of silver in his hair, though he has no wrinkles. His eyes are dark, kind, and humble; his smile is strong and reassuring. Castle's smile is a brilliant white on his dark skin. Special Abilities Psychokinesis: His ability is extremely well-developed and he can move things with his mind on a very high and advanced level. Relationships Kenji Kishimoto Castle is like a father to Kenji. They care greatly about each other and have been through thick and thin. Castle found Kenji when he was only 8. Kenji was found by Castle because he ran away from the orphanage he was living in. He took Kenji into Omega Point, and they have been together ever since. Juliette Ferrars Castle had a great interest in Juliette from the beginning. He wanted her to join him at Omega Point and sent Kenji to follow her, protect her, and bring her back to Omega Point. Castle has been an advisor and mentor for Juliette, to harness her energy and control her emotions . Aaron Warner Category:Unnaturals Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Characters Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Appears in Defy Me